Enter The People's Girl, Part 5
by spikesangel
Summary: The Rock finds Angelina...and is shocked


* I don't own any of the WWF characters. They own themselves...I think. I only own Angelina, The People's Girl. This story is different from my others...going between the viewpoints of The Rock and Angelina. Don't worry, I'll tell you whose viewpoint it is before I start with them *

Enter The People's Girl, Part 5

By Spike's Angel

__

Las Vegas, after Smackdown... 

****

The Rock...

"Jason, you had better get your candy ass in here quick!" I thundered. Jason's candy ass ran into my dressing room. "Y-Yes, Rock?" I glared at him. "Have they found her?" "N-No...and I-I h-have some b-bad news," Jason stammered. "Well, what the hell is it?" I yelled. "The kidnapping...umm...well..." "Well?" "It wasn't in the script, Rock. Buh-Buh did it of his own accord. Vince is very, very mad. Shane is upset over the bad publication we are going to get over this, and he is throwing a tantrum. Even Steph is angry, but that's just because it could have happened to her." I stared at him in wonder, not really getting what he was saying. Then it all sank in. "Shit!" I yelled. Thoughts of what Buh-Buh could do ran through my mind. "I will kill him!" I began to pace the room, then came up with an idea. "Where the hell could he have taken her, Jason? I want to know what hotel those candy-assed Dudleys are staying in!"

****

Angelina...

I awoke to the sounds of chains clunking around the room. Opening my eyes, I realized that I was on a bed in a dark room. Fear struck me as I remembered what had happened at Smackdown. I had a feeling the person clunking chains was Buh-Buh. Desperately, I tried to get out of the bed, but the chains on me held me back. I heard demented laughter in the room. "You are so going to pay for this!" I screamed. I heard a growl, then footsteps. I cried out as he slapped my face again and again. My face was definitely black and blue by the time he stopped. The pain made me feel dizzy. "Asshole..." I whispered. I felt a sharp pain to the head and then I saw darkness.

I felt someone grab my face. I couldn't see very well, my head hurt so bad it blinded me. "The Rock will kill you for this..." I whispered to the blurred figure that sat on me. He grabbed my cheekbones and squeezed. It would have hurt if my headache didn't numb the pain. He hit me in the head and I felt myself slip back into the dark. 

Something caused me to wake up again. I looked at him, seeing Buh-Buh clearly now. He disgusted me, so I looked away. He tried to make me look at him again, but I closed my eyes. My head hurt so much. It was all I could think about. I felt nothing but a searing white pain in the back of my head. I struggled to keep my eyes open. He got up to leave. I sighed and tried to stay awake, but it wasn't working. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

****

The Rock...

I sped down the strip, the paper containing the room number and hotel the Dudleys were staying in. Jason had warned me about going, saying we should call the police or let Vince handle it, but I left anyway. He had yelled at me to at least not go alone. The traffic on the strip was awful. "Get out of my fucking way you candy-ass Jabroni!" I yelled finally. Lots of people turned and started whispering, but I didn't care. The look on my face made them think better of coming up to ask for an autograph. I turned quickly into the other lane, thinking of Angelina. She had been with Buh-Buh for over three hours. I wondered what punishment I would give him. I sped down the strip, traffic getting better at the northern end. I grabbed the paper and read it carefully. "Circus Circus, room 215. That fucking figures." It was one of the last hotels on the strip. I pulled into the parking lot and let the valet take my car.

Suddenly, a limo pulled up behind me. "Rock, what the hell do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice called. I turned to see Stone Cold get out of the limo, a pissed look on his face. He was the only WWF star that I liked...that I was actually friends with. Of course, I put on an uncaring facade for the camera. I watched as he stepped up to me. He looked like he was gonna kick my ass. He stopped in front of me. "Why the hell didn't you ask me to come along?" I started to laugh. "I want to open a can of whoop-ass on those fucking Dudleys!" He smacked my back. "Let's go," I told him. 

We walked into the hotel and went straight for the elevator. People began to gasp around us, but I told them all to fuck off. The elevator took us up to the third floor quickly. Stone Cold found a sign that said 'Rooms 200-250 to your left'. We raced down the hall and saw number 215. Without a second thought, Stone Cold and I broke the door down and ran inside. The room was totally dark. I felt around for a light switch and turned on the light. We looked around. There was someone on the bed, covered up. No one else was there. Stone Cold strode up to the bed and yanked the covers down. He gasped and stared at the person in the bed. Rage boiled in me as I realized that it was Angelina. I couldn't move. I couldn't see. Vaguely, I realized that people were surrounding the door. I heard someone call for an ambulance. 

Stone Cold felt her pulse. "She's alive," he said. Gently, he brushed Angelina's hair back and spoke to her. He covered her naked body in a sheet and picked her up carefully. "Rocky..." she moaned quietly. I walked up to Stone Cold and looked down at my Angelina. Bruises covered her face. People began to surround us. I covered her face and shoved them back. "Get the hell away you damn Jabronis!" I yelled. I heard sirens outside, and running footsteps as the paramedics arrived. 

__

A plane going out of Las Vegas...a week later...

The Rock looked down at the blonde head that lay on his lap. He stroked his Angelina's hair gently. The WWF plane was taking them to Los Angeles. The Rock looked up and sighed as he remembered the doctor's words. _"She has gone through severe mental and physical trauma. She has lost a lot of blood and she has a concussion, as well as a broken rib and multiple lacerations and bruises. She will recover, though. Be glad she was not raped as well."_ He looked back down at Angelina, who was sleeping. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "Chris?" The Rock asked in shock. "What do you want?" 

Chris Jericho smiled sadly and sat across from The Rock. "How is she?" he asked. The Rock remembered how Y2J had helped Angelina in her match against Stephanie. "She will be alright." "I heard what happened when she woke up," Chris said. The Rock nodded. "She started screaming for me. I don't know what happened to her. But I'll find out. I am going to kill that Jabroni." Chris nodded. "I'm not trying to get with her or anything, Rock. I just like her, that's all." The Rock looked out the window. "Stone Cold and I had a talk. Me, Angel, and him have been together a lot. He thinks of her as a little sister." Chris smiled. "I had a sister once. My mother put her up for adoption when she and I were real little. She was only a half-sister, but I remember playing with her." "I'm sorry," The Rock said. _"Damn, Angel has made me a candy-assed softie!" _he thought with a small smile. Chris got up. "Well, I'll be off now. I'll come see her, though." He smiled once more and was gone. The Rock looked back down at Angelina. "I will kill him, Angel," he whispered.


End file.
